VIP
Certain VIP benefits can only be unlocked to paying players (buying gems). VIP levels by cost The following table depicts the amount of gems you need to charge in order to progress your VIP Level. The charge is cumulative, thus the 30 points you obtain to reach VIP2 are counted towards the 100 you need for VIP3. VIP Benefits Free JOY Charge This is given automatically to every player! If you fall below 1B JOY, the game will allow you to charge 1.5B to your account, which allows you to continue playing no matter what. JOY Defense Item The JOY Defense Item (JDI) is used when you disconnect from the game and lose a game. When you log back in, you will be prompted to use one of your JDI. JDI will refund you back half the JOY you lost during the game you disconnected in. One controversial strategy you can use to save some JOY is to intentionally disconnect during a losing game, if you want half your JOY back. The item recharges once per 24 hours and you can hold up to 4 depending on your VIP level. At VIP 5 you can hold 2 at one time | VIP 8 you can hold 3 | VIP 9 enables 4 *The item does not activate in Grand Slam Channel, so be careful. Gift Point reward Gift Point reward refers to the rewards you are able to obtain through redeeming the points your friends send you. As your VIP level increases, the rewards you can acquire will improve. VIP only Bonus daily reward This adds additional items when you claim your "Free Gem Bonus". (The gem at the bottom of the left-hand list.) This generally only adds an additional small amount of JOY that you receive along with the VIP EXP and Gems. Bonus Gem Increase on Purchase This increases the amount of bonus gems you receive when you purchase the normal gem packages. Treasure Cube Cooldown Reduction The time reduces for the 24 hour period you have to wait in-between treasure cube claims. Each VIP level decreases the timer by 1 hour, up to a total of 6 hours at VIP 7. Dice Upgrade Price Discount This benefit decreases the amount of gold needed in order to enhance dice with Dice Fragments. Each level increases the discount percentage by 5% every level starting at VIP 2, up to 30% at VIP 7. JOY Mall Items This unlocks different items in the VIP tab within the JOY Mall. Boost Item Unlock: "Takeover Certificate" Pretty straightforward, this allows you to purchase Takeover Certificates with gold before entering game if you are out! The price is fixed at 2,000 gold. VIP exclusive Dice Fragment Draw unlocked This unlocks the VIP Draw option in the Dice Fragment drawing area! It costs 120 Gems to draw normally but there are usually sales associated with it. Character Upgrade Discount This benefit decreases the amount of gold needed to upgrade characters. Each level increases the discount percentage by 5% starting at VIP 4. IE: VIP level 6 is 15% discount. VIP Preset Available The preset refers to the extra Skill deck you can save in your Skill Card menu. You can have a maximum of 3 with this benefit. Normally you are only allowed 2. This is unlocked once player has reached VIP 5. VIP Dream Pack VIP 5 and above allows you to draw a exclusive dream pack from the luxury shop. Free Goods Draw You get 1x Goods draw per day. Free Character Draw You get 1x Premium Character draw per day. Free Skill Card Draw You get 1x Premium Skill Card draw per day. Highlight ID Your ID in chat is highlighted in red. External Links * Hope's VIP guide Category:Game Features